powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Manipulation
The power to manipulate any aspect of the bodies of oneself and others. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation. Also Called * Anatomy Manipulation * Corporikinesis * Self-Manipulation Capabilities The user has complete control over the anatomies and bodies of oneself and others, including skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc., allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. User can grow additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate bodies, in visible, chemical and cellular/sub-cellular levels. Applications *Anatomical Liberation *Anatomy Constructs *Appendage Generation *Atrophy *Auxiliary Organs *Bodily Aspect Enhancement *Bodily Attribute Augmentation *Bodily Fluid Manipulation *Bodily Gas Manipulation *Body Chemistry Manipulation *Body Creation *Body Dismemberment *Body Hardening *Body Immobilization *Body Modification *Body Part Ripping *Body Restoration *Body Storage *Body Supremacy *Body Temperature Manipulation **Body Heat Camouflage *Characteristic Removal *Corporeal Evacuation *Dermal Armor *Elasticity *Fatigue Manipulation *Foreign Forces Removal *Malleable Anatomy *Mass Expulsion *Metabolism Acceleration *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Mutilation *Natural Weaponry *Organ Relocation *Organic Attacks *Organic Combat *Organic Generation *Regenerative Empowerment *Regenerative Healing Factor **Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Self-Hardness Manipulation *Self-Manipulative Puppetry *Synchronized Movement *Unraveling Techniques *Body Part Physiology *Body Recreation *Internal Color Manipulation *Organic Mimicry *Pregnancy Perception Variations *Blood Manipulation *Body Magic *Bone Manipulation *Brain Manipulation *Breast Manipulation *Cardiology Manipulation *Chitin Manipulation *Connective Tissue Manipulation *Digestive Manipulation *DNA Manipulation *Eye Manipulation *Fat Manipulation *Feather Manipulation *Flesh Manipulation *Foreign Forces Manipulation *Hair Manipulation *Hormone Manipulation *Immune System Manipulation *Joint Manipulation *Metabolic Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation *Nail Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Pheromone Manipulation *Reproduction Manipulation *Respiratory System Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Skin Manipulation *Spine Manipulation *Teeth Manipulation *Tongue Manipulation *Vasopressin Manipulation *Wing Manipulation Associations *Amalgamation *Biological Manipulation *Body Physics Manipulation *Life Manipulation *Mass Manipulation *Organic Manipulation *Remolding *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Size Manipulation *Unnatural Quality Limitations *May be limited to manipulating the body of either oneself or others. *May be limited to certain parts of oneself of others' bodies. *Users are unable to manipulate the bodies of those with malleable forms. *May need tools/time. Known Users Gallery Self-Manipulation File:Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi (D.Gray-Man) can manipulate his body through manifesting his imagination. File:Lulubell_water.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) can manipulate her body through her shapeshifting powers. File:Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has absolute control of his own body's structure, down to the sub-molecular level. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) can control his bodily transformations for various appendages. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Gemma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) has mastered control of his entire body down to the tiniest bones and blood, gaining immortality. File:Spongebob's_Texas_Head.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) changing the shape of his head into Texas. File:Wassi 99.JPG|Wassi the Vast (The 99) can temporarily enlarge parts of his body. Lord Raptor buzzsaw.jpg|Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) transforming his leg into a Buzzsaw Mess.GIF|The forbidden and horrendous Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) attach and curse the user's body allowing them to change their qualities at will. The Pillar Men.png|The Pillar Men (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) can change and manipulate their bodies to greater degree and speed than any vampire created by the Stone Masks, being able to dislocate or even break their own bones as well as flatten organs in order to achieve any form they desire... Kars_Body_Manipulation.jpg|...Santana contorting his body to squeeze through a small vent. File:Mine_(Karneval).jpg|Mine (Karneval) extending her limbs and revealing her monstrous form Katakuri Logia-like Mochi.PNG|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) manipulates his body structure to avoid being hit using his ability to see the future with Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki and Mochi Mochi no Mi powers. Manipulation of Others File:Sheril's_Dark_Matter_Threads.png|Sheril Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) creating Dark Matter threads that can manipulate people's movements and bend them to horrible shapes. Doflamingo strings.gif|Donquixote Donflamingo (One Piece) can control a target's movement with his strings, as well as bifurcate them. File:Masque_(Morlock)_(Earth-616)_from_All-New_X-Men_Vol_1_40.jpg|Masque (Marvel Comics) Sasori (Naruto) Chakra Strings.gif|With his Puppet Mastery, Sasori (Naruto) can use Chakra Strings to manipulate his victims forcefully. Black_Zetsu's_Sharingan.png|Black Zetsu (Naruto) could coat himself over a target in order to manipulate their body and abilities. File: Cinderella.jpg|Aya Tsuji's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamond is Unbreakable) Stand, Cinderella could manipulate a person's facial features. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Manipulations Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Life-Based Powers